Avatar: Garu's Legacy
by Maya Phantom
Summary: Avatar Korra sadly left our world at the age of 63. Many thought this was the perfect opportunity to throw the Earth back into chaos. Will the new Avatar, an Earth Kingdom citizen named Garu, be able to stop them?


"Momma, Avani is throwing rocks at me!"

"Avani, play nice with your sister."

"Papa, Jaya got mud in my hair!"

"But it was an accident!"

"Jaya, say sorry to your sister."

The two young girls grumbled as they crossed their arms, grumbling their apologies to each other. The girls mother, Gaia, ran a tired hand through her ebony black hair, sighing. Her husband, Taru, rested a hand on her shoulder and she looked back at him.

Why couldn't they behave like their brother?

Gaia and Taru directed their attention to their oldest child and son, Garu.

Unlike his sisters, he was peacefully practicing his bending. Concentration was etched clearly on his face as he kept his gaze focused on the boulder in front of him. It began trembling slightly before starting to hover off the ground, Garu gasping in excitement.

"Momma, papa, look! I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" He exclaimed happily, bright green orbs twinkling. His break of concentration caused the rock to clatter back to the ground, Garu pouting at it.

"That was so great honey! You'll get the hang of it in no time." Gaia encouraged him, leaning her head on Taru's shoulders. Taru wrapped an arm around her and nodded.

"But I dropped it." Garu said, looking down. Gaia frowned at this, she hated seeing her little boy lose that spark in his eyes.

"It's okay, try again." She said softly. Garu looked up at her and nodded slightly, getting back into position.

He diverted all of his attention to the boulder again, determined not to let it fall. It slowly began to peel off the ground when a small pebble sailed through the air and thwacked him in the forehead. The boulder immediately dropped back down and Garu lost his balance, nearly falling over before he caught himself.

He leaned down to pick up the pebble, turning to glare at his sister once he had it in his hands.

"Jaya! You messed me up!" He accused, throwing the pebble back at her. She moved out of the way quickly to avoid it and narrowed her eyes back.

"It's not that big of a deal. Besides, I bet you couldn't have done it again anyways." The black haired girl taunted.

"Yes I could!" Garu argued.

"No you couldn't!" Jaya replied.

"Yes I could!"

"No you couldn't!"

"Yes I could!"

"No you couldn't!"

"YES I COULD!" Garu shouted as he threw out his arms in frustration, flames shooting from his palms. Startled, he jumped back, the flames dying down.

His family stared in shock. Did he just firebend?

Garu stared at his hands in confusion and shock, his eyes wide. Did those flames come from his hands?

"I... I just firebended..." He whispered, looking up at the shocked faces of his family.

"How is this possible?" Gaia asked, her eyes wide as she looked at her husband.

"There's only one explanation..." Taru said. Avani and Jaya looked at each other in shock before turning to their brother who had donned a look of realization.

"You mean I'm..."

"Possibly." Taru said, leaning forward and kneeling down to his sons height. "Try again, it might've just been a fluke."

Garu nodded and looked at his open palms, willing the flames to come back. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out deeply.

He heard a gasp and opened his eyes. Garu looked at his hand and jumped back when he noticed the small fire in his hand.

"I'm the Avatar..." He whispered as a wide grin spread across his face.

"I'M THE AVATAR!" He shouted in glee, spinning around in a little dance.

"Shh!" Gaia said suddenly, leaning forward on her knees and holding her finger to her lips. Garu silenced himself but he was confused.

"Aren't you happy, momma? I'm the Avatar." He said, a small frown on his face.

"Of course I'm happy. My son is gonna be a hero." She smiled at him, his grin returning.

"But I don't want anyone to know yet. If the White Lotus finds out, they'll take you away from us." She said.

Garu's eyes widened in fright. He wouldn't be able to stay with his family because he was the Avatar? That was hardly fair.

"But why? Who would wanna take me away from you?" His eyes were starting to fill with tears at the thought of having to leave his momma.

"You don't need to worry about that, we won't ever let them take you away. Just don't tell anyone, okay? Can you do that for us Garu?" She asked, searching her sons eyes for understanding. He nodded, leaping forward to hug her.

"I don't wanna leave you. I love you." He whispered to her, holding her tightly as she pat his hair soothingly. His father kneeled with them and wrapped his arms around his wife and son, gesturing for his two daughters to do the same.

"I can't believe it... My brother is the Avatar..." Avani said, squeezing her brother affectionately. He laughed and pulled her even closer.

There was no way he was going to let some meanies seperate him from his family, no way at all.

•~•


End file.
